Of Piratcy and Shishkabobs
by kili087
Summary: Jim isn't who he pretends to be. He isn't the officer who graduated the academy...He is a notorious pirate wante by many. only problem no one knows its him till now....
1. Default Chapter

Okay people. This came to me when I was half asleep. I haven't read any story like these so please tell me what you think. Disclaimer: No I Do Not Own Treasure Planet somebody else does. So don't sue me. I can barely afford to pay the bills and eat too.  
  
Summary- after the Academy, Jim decided that being good was too much so he became a pirate. Now Jim is 25. and is the infamous pirate Jim 'Lighting' Hawkins. All is going good for him ( or bad depending on how you look at it.) until he meets up with an old friend and a young but beautiful woman. Now Jim must risk every thing to figure out the secret as to who and what the beautiful young woman is before him or even worst the whole universe is destroyed.  
  
It was only 9 o'clock at night but business was slow. Sira was on her knees scrubbing the floors of The Dew-Drop inn. She was on the last of her chores when two men walked in muddy and wet. One had slightly long brown hair, dark eyes, and slim, well muscled and a little pink glob on his shoulder. The other man was slightly taller and looked as though he was older too, than the first man, he had short choppy blonde hair with Prussian blue eyes, his body looked as though it was made of granite. Their bags made a load clattered but she never even looked up.  
  
"Sirs, you can take a seat and I'll be with you in a moment." Was the only thing she said before she got up and moved towards the kitchen. It was about the time that they had sat down at a table in the far corner did she come out. "The kitchens closed but we do have some left overs and I can make you some coffee." The younger one waved his hand in a no-thanks way and said " just coffee and a room is all." "very well. Would you like me to take your bags up while the coffee is brewing?" Sira said in a slightly peppy yet completely exhausted way. The two men just shook their heads the blonde one said " just bring us our coffee for now." She shrugged her shoulders in a well-I-asked way. Once she had brought them their coffee did she go about fixing their room. They were still drinking it when she was finishing the very last of her chores- getting all of the unwanted customers out for the night.  
  
" Mr. Jackson, Mr. Samuel, and Mr. One-eye Jack sir. You have to leave its closing time and you are not staying the night." Sira said in a quite and polite manner. Each of the men looked up at her grinning slightly but it was the man with the patch over his eye that spoke " Well, MY Lady Sira, I would Love to spend the night here," he paused only to quickly grab her waist to pull her into his lap " only if I get to be with yo." SLAP. One could defiantly hear the pain that accompanied that slap. The few people that were in the room turned their heads to see what made such a sound only to find a very pissed off waitress and a very pissed man.  
  
"you fucking bitch." said the man standing up cradling his face only to see a very pissed Sira. " you ever touch me again Jack. I swear to god you will no longer be called one-eyed jack anymore." Her voice was still very low but had a underlying tone that gave the impression that she would probably do good on her promise. "Now, take you and your goddamn posse and get the hell out of here and that goes for all of you who are not staying or don't plan to pay in the morning." Her tone and the look in her eyes told every one that she was not some one you would want to mess with at that very moment its just to bad that One-Eye Jack and one of the two men that was sitting didn't get that message. The other man and those who weren't staying got the message and started heading for the door.  
  
One-Eye jack and the other man stood there fuming and glaring at the woman standing in front of them. There were only two people left in the inn beside those fuming and those were the two men in the corner watching what was going on with mild amusement at how a little girl/woman could stand up to big huge men who look as though they were probably pirates which the inn was notorious for having them.  
  
" Jack. Samuel. I said get the hell out of here." She said pointing to the door. The other man that must have been Samuel shook his head " not until we get compensation for that slap." Just as he started to reach out for her did he find himself flat on his back with his buddy One-Eye Jack on top of him. But before either of them could question what the hell happened they were being thrown out the door by a very angry woman. " and stay the hell out." Was all they heard before the door slammed and locked.  
  
The two in the corner were slightly surprised though their faces didn't show it. they were about to react when they her quickly flip both men on to their backs and then throw them out the door before shutting and locking it and sliding down the door putting her shaking head in her hands.  
  
The man with brown hair walked up and crouched beside her " miss are you okay?"  
  
Just about that time a young child came down the stairs holding a stuff animal, rubbing his eyes " Sira, I can't sleep I had a nightmare and then there was a loud noise." Suddenly Sira pushed her self off of the ground and picked up the child. " I'm sorry, Ray-Ray. I was just throwing out some of the drunks." She cuddled the small child before saying " want me to sleep with you to make sure you have no more nightmares?" the kid nodded before putting his head on her shoulder and falling asleep. As she moved to walk up the stairs she called over her shoulder to the two men. "If you'll follow me please I will show you to your room." With a nod both men began to follow at the top of the stairs they saw and old cyborg waiting there. His arm, leg, and eye were missing and replaced with mechanical parts. Sira bowed her head and said "Sorry for waking you up. One-eye Jack and Samuel had to be forced out." " well lassie I can't blame ye for that now can I" he said with an accent mixed with Irish, British, and Scottish. " and who are these fine men?" his voice held a slight amused toned to it as his eye turned slightly red. " customers. Sir. Didn't ask for names though." Sira had made no move to pass the old cyborg she merely stepped aside for the two men to step forward. The tall blonde looked up at the cyborg as though he was measuring him, the brown hair one though had a slight smile playing on his stone cold face. It was the blonde one that spoke first. "Jiro Sykes at your service and this is.." He was interrupted when the little pink blob that had been on the other mans shoulder suddenly went up to the cyborg to rub his cheek.  
  
"Morph. Morphy is that you then that must mean. Jimbo all grown up?" the cyborg looked at the brown hair man. "Silver, looks like you took my advice after all?" "ha, well Ill be darned if it ain't me old pal Jim Hawkins." The cyborg said before pulling him into a hug. "uh. sir?" Sira piped up a little " could I please show these men to their room before I fall down on the job." Silver nodded and stepped aside to let her pass. A few feet down the hall and they were at the door she quickly open the door .  
  
" towels are on the sink in the bathroom over there. I'm sorry but we have no soap or shampoo. It's bring your own. Also I'm up at about 4 o'clock but if there is any thing you need just knock on two doors down. You'll have to pay in the morning." She started to walk out before she turned around " oh also, Mr. Silver won't be cooking breakfast until 7, so if you leave before then you have been warned.."  
  
"Sira, I'm tired." She smiled at the still half asleep kid in her arms and said " okay, okay. I'll see you gentlemen in the morning. Good night." And with that she was gone.  
  
Once the door was closed and locked did the blonde man- Jiro- turned to the other and say " okay, Jim you got some explaining to do?" "about?" "about how you know that old cyborg silver and also how morph knows him, too?" The brown hair man- Jim- chuckled slightly before saying " you've heard of treasure planet?" " yeah, some kid and a bunch of pirates found it and then it blew up, right?" Jim nodded " yep, well I was that kid and silver was one of the pirates and morph used to belong to him before he gave him to me." Jiro looked mildly shocked before he nodded his head in understanding. " any way, Jiro have you contacted B.E.N.?" "yeah he said that the repairs were going fine and that we are on schedule and should be out of here in the next few days." "good. We better get some sleep I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a very busy day"  
  
well? Tell me what you think. I don't know if its good or bad but I would like to know. Also if you have read some of my other works or would like to know when this one is updated please e-mail me at kili087@yahoo.com  
  
ciao for now...... 


	2. Chapter 2

I hate to be a bitch...but all myu stories are going on a permanant haiatus.  
Mainly beacause I don't have my computer. piratcy and shi-sh0ka-bobs chapters have been lost and my memory is not so good.

\Kingdom fans I will resume at a later date because hnestly I need to reread and round up some loose ends so it flows better.

SOme one new...alright there is no way to make it nice...the story was written before dumbledore was dead and other factors and well I need some time to reasses it.

last but not least bounty to claim...this one Is taking me longer my muse left me.

SOrry but I will try and get them back up and running soon 


End file.
